


The Heat of The Spotlight

by queenenvy



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: A Star is Born, Eventual Smut, F/M, Substance Abuse, au!, multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenenvy/pseuds/queenenvy
Summary: Audrey Palmer, the famous singer, has been in the spotlight for years. Despite her fame and fortune, the spotlight can't shine away the demons haunting her every step. But, just maybe, a certain blue-eyed struggling artist who's just about given up on his hope of making it can.[ a far cry 5 au based off of the movie a star is born ]
Relationships: John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Heat of The Spotlight

She could remember the first time she had heard the screaming of fans. The constant flashing of cameras on either side of her as a reporter would beg her to just glance their direction. Had it not been for the sunglasses shielding her eyes, she might’ve snatched one of those things out of their hands and smashed it on the concrete. “Audrey!” She’d hear various different voices scream at her, hands outstretched and reaching for her despite being held back by the dividers. She kept her head down, paid no mind to the chaos on either side of her and ducked into her car.

A deep, relieved sigh left her as she removed the glasses from her face. Her green eyes shot a glance toward the tinted window, comforted in the fact that she wasn’t visible on the other side. The car revved to life, still faintly able to hear the sounds of fans screaming after her. An exhale filled with tired regret escaped her nostrils, sliding a hand inside her fur coat to rummage around the inner pocket. She felt the tiny prescription bottle there but couldn’t hear that musical rattle of pills inside. She grit her teeth, praying she was wrong as she pulled it out for further inspection. The only thing there was her own reflection in the orange bottle staring back at her. She clutched at the inside of her bottom lip, leg shaking in the anxiety that had begun to set on.

She ungracefully shoved the bottle away again, phone vibrating directly after it was safely back in her pocket. Audrey took a single glance at the screen, only seeing Violeta’s name and the first few words.

_ 4 fucking K, Aud, what the fuck are… _

Audrey dismissed the phone back into her jeans, fingers on her temple instantly after. The glow of the GPS was the only light in the car currently, about forty minutes or so away from the hotel. As her eyes tore to stare out the window, they lingered on a single, neon illuminated sign; ‘The Spread Eagle’. A woman was ludely posed along with the actual text and perhaps it was just her desperation to avoid being lectured by someone three years younger than her but fuck it. “Pull over here” Audrey requested the driver who sent her a questioning look in the mirror. But, did as she said, stopping the car directly on the curb of the bar.

She stepped out with minor hesitance, fear of being mobbed or recognized coming over her. Those on the street paid her no mind and the gentle thrum of the music invited her into the dimly lit bar. Shrugging the heavy coat from her shoulders, she dismissed it into the car behind her before nudging the door shut. The chill of the night air licked at her skin, leaving her soft flesh with goosebumps before being enveloped by the bar’s warm atmosphere. It was packed, to her surprise, silently putting together that there must be an event going on tonight.

She nudged carefully through the crowd of people, in a dress that felt way too fancy for such an establishment. Most of the patrons at the bar were watching the current girl on stage, singing her heart out to some gushy love song. As she slid onto the barstool, the barkeep made eye contact with her. “Ho-ly shit”, the woman began, nearly dropping the glass she held, “ain’t you--”

“Yeah, that’s” Audrey cut her off, she had a feeling she knew what she was going to say, offering her best polite smile, “can I get a whiskey? On the rocks?”

“Shit yeah!” The blonde chuckled enthusiastically, reaching beneath the bar for a glass, along with the ice and then behind her for the whiskey bottle. As the amber liquor began to fill the glass, Audrey reached to retrieve her wallet. “Uh-uh, girl, stars don’t pay here!” She chuckled to her, setting the glass down on the bar top for her. Audrey certainly wasn’t about to object to free drinks, merely adopting a wide smile and accepting the glass.

“Thanks” She called over the rowdiness of the bar, tilting the glass up to her lips and letting the fiery liquid slide down her throat. Setting the glass back on the bar, she glanced over her shoulder at the woman performing. She was silent, listening to the sweet words flowing from her lips and tuning out. It was a lovely song and she was an amazing singer, it was a wonder how she managed to get discovered when there were all these other women out there who could sing like this.

“You just had a show right? At the stadium?” The woman asked her, seeming content to make conversation with her. She leaned her elbows against the bar, chin atop her knuckles.

Audrey, turning her attention back to her, seemed to beam that someone was asking about her career. “Yeah, it was a good set up, sold out.” She quirked her brow, “you manage to catch it?”

“Nah, I wish”, the woman chuckled again and shook her head. She turned her gaze up to the stage briefly before her eyes lit up. “Oh, hey, I’m sure you get this kinda thing all the time and it’s probably annoying as fuck but my friend is performing next, you should give him a listen!”

Audrey felt the inner pang of annoyance vibrate through her like a gong had been struck. She was right, it was the kind of thing she got constantly. Fans that she met or spent time within establishments like this constantly wanted her to hear their ‘mixtapes’ or ‘demos’. She didn’t know how to express that even if she was mildly interested in their music, she was way too busy to try and hook them up. But, she had just been given a free drink, the woman seemed sweet and she was already here. “I-- can’t promise anything…” she trailed off before a voice came from the stage.

“Alright, darlings, here comes your favorite bartender! Unfortunately, he won’t be able to get your drinks tonight, but he’ll be here to spin you all a  _ sweet _ melody! Give it up for John Seed!” The crowd burst into an uproar, whistling, and cheering, causing Audrey’s brows to raise. He truly must be a fan favorite.

It was dark initially but she did see the silhouette of a man walking onto the stage through the black curtains behind him. When the spotlight flicked back on, it revealed someone that immediately made Audrey sit up a little straighter. His hair was just a little messy, a single strand hanging close to his eye while the rest was slicked back. His blue eyes were bright enough that Audrey could see the twinkling little sparkles in them even from where she sat. Both arms had sleeves that had been rolled up quite a ways to reveal heavily tattooed skin. The stool squeaked under his weight as he settled himself in it, taking a moment to adjust the beaten-up guitar. He spared a look to the crowd and smiled, guitar pick gently pressing against the string.

“Hope you guys are tipping Mary May good tonight” he began before he began strumming at the guitar. The bar had fallen silent, listening to the soft song that John had begun to sing for them. Audrey wasn’t typically a fan of country music but for some reason, coming from this man’s lips, she wanted nothing more than to listen to it.

“ _ Maybe it’s time to let the old ways die… _ ” His voice was resonant and smooth, like honey to her ears. It was hard to take her eyes off of him, watching him with closed eyes as he clearly poured his soul into every word that left his lips. Audrey was breathless, her red painted lips lightly parted as she watched his lips spill out every lyric like it was gospel. “ _ Takes a lot to change a man, hell, it takes a lot to try, maybe it’s time to let the old ways die. _ ”

Audrey spared a glance behind her to the barkeep, assuming she was the Mary May that John had referred to earlier. “John Seed-- that his real name?” She inquired her, curiosity glowing in her gaze.

“Sure is!” Mary responded with a grin, “best damn singer we’ve had playing in here for years if you ask me.”

Despite the quality of the performance before him and not having been here until tonight, she felt obliged to agree. Directing her gaze back to John, her heart stopped in her chest. He had opened his eyes and focused that star-striking gaze right on her. “ _ I’m glad I can’t go back to where I came from… _ ” he continued, Audrey could swear she saw him smile for a moment. Their eyes remained locked on one another for another few verses before he tore away to look at a girl who had whistled in the crowd.

Audrey suddenly remembered how to intake air, chest rising rapidly before he finished his song all too soon. The bar crowd around her erupted into another cheer, various screams and ‘John’ being hollered out. She shifted slightly on her seat as she watched him disappear behind the curtains. Her gaze tore behind her to Mary May again, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. “He’s-- amazing, he’s not a professional?”

“Nah” she shook her head, a frown on her face, “damn shame too. Fuckin’ Hollywood are idiots.” She brought her eyes up from wiping down a glass to look at Audrey, flashing her a grin, “you want to meet him?”

The brunette was clearly caught off guard by this, opening her mouth to try and stutter out some reply before Mary May was setting the glass down. “Come on, they’ll go crazy over you, it’ll sure as hell make John’s night!” She was around the bar in a flash and leaving Audrey wondering how the hell she moved so fast. Her hand was grasping Audrey’s wrist before the woman could protest and she tensed in response to an unwarranted touch. For the sake of her own curiosity, she didn’t try to get out of Mary May’s grip. How was it possible such a handsome, beautifully voiced man didn’t get noticed until now?

She simply couldn’t believe it until she talked to him for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be the first thing I ever post on AO3, please, indulge my ego and consider leaving a comment 😭  
> In all seriousness, constructive criticism, if you've got it, is always welcomed!


End file.
